The disclosed embodiments relate to a train control system, in particular to a train control system for a train consist using a Distributed Power (DP) technology. This technology refers to the placement and operation of one or more groups of locomotives, which are distributed throughout a train consist including a plurality of railcars and a plurality of locomotives. These locomotives are remotely controlled from the cab in the leading locomotive (i.e., the Lead Locomotive (LL)).
It is known that the locomotives distributed throughout a consist can be operated by two different operation modes. The first mode is a synchronous operation mode, which refers to the situation where all locomotives are operated such that they perform the same operations input by the operator located in the cab of the LL. The second mode is an independent operation mode, in which the operator of the Lead Locomotive controls each one (or groups/subsets of the total number) of the locomotives separately.
Use of DP to drive a train has significantly contributed to the increased complexity of operating a train consist and also moved the workload of the train operator to a higher level. The task to operate the train consist in an optimum manner with regard to in-train forces (e.g., maintaining low continuous and instantaneous forces) and fuel economy is very complex and demanding to the train operator.
As a result, the implementation of DP conventionally causes several problems. For example, due to the above mentioned increased workload and the higher attention of the train operator, which is necessary for operating a DP train, the operator may be distracted and operation safety may be compromised. Further, optimization of fuel-efficiency and the reduction of in-train forces cannot be mentally determined by the operator alone. Even in the case that a computer calculating the optimum settings for a brake/propulsion system in the independent operation mode and displays them to the operator, the operator still must set the input according to which the different locomotives are being operated.